Confessions
by LuckO'theIrish95
Summary: Cassidy confesses a shameful and embarrassing secret to Butch... and vice versa. Neoshipping. Rated T for mature themes and such.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup, everybody? This is yet another unfinished fanfic that I've decided to add to my growing list. Hopefully this one won't take long because it's only supposed to be a friendly, little two-shot of my lovely Pokemon OTP. Neoshipping angst, yay! And total fluff in the next chapter, soo yeah. Enjoy, all you lovelies out there!**

"Cassie, what is it? What's the matter?"

It wasn't every day that Cassidy was this emotional. In fact, it had been a long time since Butch had seen her shed tears. Yet, here she was, sitting on the tattered velour bedspread on the brink of a breakdown in a three and a half star hotel off the coast of Vermillion City.

They were stationed there, waiting for the next set of commands from Giovanni, Team Rocket's tyrannical leader. Cassidy had wanted five stars and her own Jacuzzi. Butch needed a smoking area that was at least within short walking distance. But Giovanni had other plans for the duo, the duo who had began to lose their luster in the heartless, cruel eyes of the one who used to commend them substantially for their peerless efforts.

Butch pondered the possibilities for her quasi-meltdown. Could it be because of the lack of pampering, spa treatments, and room service? Or was it something bigger? Butch cocked his head to the side, his teal-green bangs falling gently over his soulful mahogany eyes. He looked deep into his partner's violet irises for the answer, but could only manage to lose himself in their beauty.

Cassidy sat there for a few minutes, unspeaking, quivering slightly. Her lip shook, and she bit it to avoid any further representation of human emotion.

Finally, she uttered quiet words. "I have something to tell you, Butch."

Something to tell him? Butch moved closer, a small grin forming on his lips, his features uplifting at this new development. Cassidy never had anything to tell him unless it was good, so naturally, he assumed it must be great news. So great, perhaps, that she was in joyful tears. Blissful tears. Romantic tears. His heart started to beat at a pace that was uncomfortable at best, and made his head swim like a Goldeen in a drunken stupor. His excitement was perhaps a little deluded, the notion that Cassidy, the most beautiful, sought after agent in all of the team, could possibly be in love. With him. But even still, he hoped, and he wished and he held his breath waiting for her to continue.

"I slept with Giovanni." Her face fell to her arms as finally, sobs began to erupt from her, shaking sobs that didn't cease. They were the only noises in the room that filled the silent void.

Butch sat dumbfounded, like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn't move, he felt numb, and he blinked. Once. Then he looked at the woman he had loved ever since they'd met, longing for an explanation. But even more so, longing for this to all be a horrid nightmare.

"I'm so sorry, Butch. He told me that he'd make us great again, that we'd be even more successful than before, to relive the glory days, and I… I just couldn't refuse."

Couldn't refuse? The words stung him more than any other barrage of bad news ever had before. He had to deal with his father leaving, his mother dying… but never this. Cassidy was the one thing in his life motivating him to carry on, and for her to brutally betray him like that was a treatment worse than torture. Or even death. Even though he'd never told her exactly how much she meant to him, he was certainly planning it, and now he felt as though all his heartache had been in vain.

So many yellow roses had been thrown into the nearest river as a result of him chickening out. So many love letters burned by his lighter. And too many sleepless nights thinking of all the words he could say to her to let her know of all the feelings he held bottled up inside of him. He did love her. More than anyone could ever understand, and now, mentally, he was on the edge of a cliff about to jump. About to give up.

"Why, Cassidy?" Though he had many questions, it was all Butch could say as his eyes stared blankly at the floor.

"I-I don't know, okay? I just feel so… so dirty now. I never wanted to be that Team Rocket member who used sex to get to a higher position. That was always Domino's area of expertise." She sniffed. Finally the tears had stopped, but Butch was far from better. He continued to stare, saying nothing and to some extent, feeling nothing.

"But I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. Right now, I don't want you to be mad. I need somebody to help me get through this. Because at the rate that news travels, every one in the god-blessed organization will know about my selfish act. I'm not sure how I will be treated— how we will be treated."

Butch still couldn't mange any type of response. He cupped his pallid face in his hands and rubbed vigorously at his eyes. No amount of cigarettes in the world could stop the pain he was experiencing. And now she expected him to suddenly be all right and ready to shield her from the nasty looks and comments that everyone would surely pay her? He clenched his teeth and seethed in anger.

"So you just take me down with the sinking ship, eh Cassidy? You want me to just be fine? Like everything is peachy-keen! How selfish are you exactly? I-I thought you cared about me!" Butch's face turned red, and burned from the venom boiling in his blood. His words were poisonous, he knew it, but at that moment all he cared about was making her see how much she'd hurt him.

Cassidy blinked in astonishment. Butch had never yelled at her like this. Granted, he had yelled, especially after countless times of getting his name wrong, but never with such brutality. Even after their many heists were busted by Richie and his gang of insufferable twerps. Even after it was blatantly her fault for certain failures, but he had never been this upset.

Tears began to form in her eyes again, but to Butch's amazement, she did not falter like he wanted her to. Never once did she stutter and struggle to find any sort of wording that might possibly show him that she was hurt too. That she… loved him too. She merely stood from her sitting position and marched out of the room and out of the hotel into the darkness. She didn't even bother to say another word.

Butch sat hunched over on the bed. It had been a couple of hours since Cassidy had stormed out. Her clothes were scattered in disarray along the floor, his were piled neatly on his suitcase. That was just another difference between him and her.

Cassidy was untidy, disorganized, and impulsive. You'd never know what to expect because she was headstrong and bull headed, constantly rushing into situations without thinking. Butch was the strategist. Thinking and thinking, over-analyzing, and rethinking. That's all he ever did, hiding in his tame, misunderstood shell. Cassidy brought him out a bit more.

It had been that way ever since they'd met. Ten years ago, at the Rocket Training Academy. There were both students, aged 14, and ready to launch themselves into the dangerous world of high-class crime. She was in-your-face, adventurous, and very popular. He was the misfit, constantly being picked on by the other kids. They'd get his name wrong on purpose, and it never used to bother him. Until one day, he snapped. Cassidy was the only one to talk to him afterwards, because they had been assigned as partners. All the other kids were too afraid of him and avoided him at all costs.

"Cassie…. You were the only one who made me feel accepted. You never once made me feel like I wasn't wanted, like you were being forced into befriending me. You just… did." Butch whispered to nothing and stared at his hands. They were clean, though slightly cracked and calloused from years of wear and tear and heavy lifting of sorts— bags of stolen Pokeballs, to be exact.

Cassidy's hands were always so soft. Even though he'd never dare to admit it, he'd always wait until she fell asleep, then stroked her hands gently as to not stir her awake. It felt incredible, her skin. He longed for it now, and clenched his fists when he realized who had previously touched her.

"That bastard." Butch hissed. How dare he promise Cassidy success and glorification in return for her perfect body, her flawless features. And they never did get a phone call for a new mission, or any sort of promotion or even a raise. Cassidy's actions had gotten them nowhere, and now, she had to live with the indescribable guilt for the rest of her life.

At that moment, Butch began to cry. Tears flowed from his eyes and dripped sluggishly to the floor below, as he regretted treating her with such disrespect. He never should have yelled at her. And now that he was all alone and begging to feel her in his arms, he regretted not chasing after her the moment she left.

He ripped a piece of paper out of his journal and began furiously scribbling. Maybe he would never gain the courage to tell her himself, but he could always write it. He was very good at writing and he enjoyed it, so much so that it was the only career he wanted to pursue other than his current one. And Cassidy would read the words and be swept away. She'd forgive him just as fast as he'd forgiven her. Hopefully even faster. His hands began to cramp from the relentless outpour of written emotions, his paper was flooding with ink, his heart was aching with desire and angst.

"Oh, Cassidy." Butch said aloud, breaking the tension in the air surrounding him, letting the name roll slowly off his tongue. He finished the last period in his letter and signed his name. No need to reread it for typos, it was a good, raw letter. Everything he had always wanted to tell her was crammed in that one page, and Butch just hoped it would be enough.

He decided to wait for her return. Chasing, he figured, would only make him seem desperate, and he realized that a woman needs her space after an argument. As guilt-ridden as Butch was, he was also filled with a giddy excitement, that of a teenaged boy. His love of ten years was finally going to know the truth, she just needed to find her way back first.

Butch looked at his watch after some time had passed. It read 1:45am. It had felt like such a long time since the fight, yet it had only been five hours. Five hours of contemplation, tears and silence. Butch was still wide awake. Laying face to the ceiling, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on getting a little bit of sleep. His mind was foggy and cluttered with too many thoughts, so he tried to focus on only her.

Cassidy. Her luscious, blond locks separated into two pigtails, flowing and swimming though the air, soft to the touch. She always smelled of vanilla, which happened to become Butch's favourite scent in the world. Her eyes were two gigantic saucers of the purest amethyst, sparkling in the sunlight. She didn't even need makeup to be beautiful. Then his eyes ventured down her body, carving every curve out with his hungry gaze. He felt her hand reaching out for him and touching him, sending shivers down his spine and his heart down a frantically fast rollercoaster ride. Her touch, it felt so close, so real, so unbelievable. Then her voice, saying his name, a delicate tone that rang like music in his eardrums. Somehow, it was like she was really there.

Then he woke up. His eyes shot open and disappointed him with the realization that the beautiful dream lived too true to its name. Just a dream. But the hotel was different. And he swore he could smell the faint scent of vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thought I forgot about it, didn't ya? ;) Nope, here is it, the final instalment of this two-shot. Hope you enjoy, sorry for the wait! :)**

Butch could hear footsteps walking closer and closer to him. He bolted upright, immediately blinded by the sun's rays through the window. The alluring scent became stronger and stronger, filling his nostrils.

Was Cassidy back?

Sure enough, there she was, dressed in a green tank top and boxers running a comb through her long thick hair. For once, it was free from the binds of the rubber bands. She was staring at him with a look of sly quirkiness on her face. Butch loved it when she smirked like that. But… why was she acting this way now? After all that transpired the other night? Wouldn't she still be furious?

"Good morning." Cassidy said. Butch was still a little bit groggy, and he rubbed his eyes in protest of the blinding sun. She sauntered over to him, still grinning.

"M-mornin' Cass. I see you're back again."

Cassidy looked down a bit, perhaps in shame, and replied. "I suppose I am back. I couldn't just leave everything here, could I?"

She made her way slowly to the bed and sat down right beside Butch. The sensation of her bare skin on his made him inhale deeply. He mentally warned himself to pull it together.

"Listen, Butch. I'm really sorry. I should have taken your feelings into account before recruiting you to be my therapist. I was being selfish, I know." Her eyes looked big, sad and sincere. Butch couldn't resist that look on her face, and he tried to piece together the right words as to not make another rude comment and ruin the moment. It wasn't everyday that Miss Holier-Than-Thou apologized for being selfish. Or apologized at all, for that matter.

"So, the 'Great Cassidy' finally admits to her wrongdoings." Butch quickly tried to correct it, but to his surprise, Cassidy didn't slap him, or even get angry. She just solemnly turned her head away from him. "Uh, C-Cassie, w-what I meant to say is, I-I mean, I'm sorry too. I was wrong to yell at you. I shouldn't have reacted that way, honest."

"You know I don't usually accept half-assed apologies…. But I'll let this one slide. I'm feeling… generous." Cassidy beamed. He became weak and numb all over again, donning a less-than-flattering lovesick look on his face. Then, they hugged each other. Butch always loved it when that happened, for whatever reason he couldn't quite place. It could have been the way she smelled of expensive perfume, or felt so soft to the touch. Then, he realized just how close they were to each other.

Cassidy's lips were right next to Butch's ear, and he could feel the warmth of her breath against the nape of his neck. He couldn't pull away, it felt too good. Instinctively, he pulled her closer to him, so much so that she practically ended up in his lap. Her chest pressed against his, and with her arms getting tighter around him, he knew he had to tell her before he lost all control of his emotions and hormones.

"Uhm… Cass. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why so cheerful all of the sudden? Yesterday, you were in tears and ready to kill me, and now it's like you're shitting rainbows. It's kinda weird."

Cassidy leaned back and scrunched her nose in disdain, with an eye roll just to add emphasis. "Weird? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm feeling better? I'd slap you if I wasn't in such a good mood."

"Alls I'm asking is you tell me what's up. I'm afraid you'll suddenly have another mood swing or something." Butch tried not to run himself into a ditch with this conversation. He'd almost found the right words to say… almost.

Wait, the letter? Where had the letter gone?

"This. This is what's up." As if on cue, she brought it up before him. "Butch… I-I read that letter you wrote."

Butch's heart skipped and banged around in his chest. "W-what letter?"

He knew exactly what letter. But her finding out… was not the way he wanted her to find out, per se.

"It read: To my dearest Cassidy…"

"Gaah!" Butch tore himself away from her and tried to hide his sweltering cheeks. "D-different person! Different Cassidy entirely!" He stuttered loudly.

Cassidy knew better, and rolled her eyes yet again at his childish episode. "I would continue to recite it, but I forgot some of the lines. Could you maybe read it to me?" She winked at him and he blushed even harder. He tried not to pay attention to that, circling his eyes across every corner of the room, scanning for the love letter. It was nowhere in sight, and that's when he dreaded going solo for this performance. His memory wasn't the greatest, after all, and it was all too awkward and embarrassing to try and remember.

"Erhm…" Cassidy reached beside her and pulled it off the nightstand. It had been hiding underneath a book of all places. Of course. Butch cursed under his breath for not hiding it better. She handed the letter to him, and he reluctantly took it from her. The paper stuck to his clammy hands, and all of the sudden, his poetic confession seemed lame and uninspired. Butch continued despite this, fire in his skin and a drum in his heart.

"T-to my dearest Cassidy…" He hesitated for what seemed like an eternity. It was now or never. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "Where do I even begin? I-I love you, more than anything in this world—"

Before he could continue, his sentence was cut off by pair of supple, pink lips pressing into his. His muffled words were replaced by moans of pleasure as Cassidy clung to him, straddling his waist with her slender legs. In the heat of the moment, the paper had fallen from his fingertips. After a minute of engulfing warmth, swift tongues, and pure bliss, the duo pulled apart, and Butch could hardly believe what had happened.

"C-Cassidy… ya didn't let me finish." He smirked at her as he ran his fingers through her loose locks.

"I know. That's all I needed to hear."


End file.
